gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Naya Rivera
Naya Marie Rivera '(*12.01.1987 in Valencia, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Model und Sängerin. Am bekanntesten ist sie wohl durch ihre Rolle als Santana Lopez in Glee. Leben Naya ist in Valencia im US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern George Rivera und Yolanda Rivera ließen sich scheiden, als Naya vier Jahre alt war. Sie hat zwei jüngere Geschwister: Mychal Rivera, einen Footballspieler für die Oakland Raiders und Mikyla Rivera, ein Model. Naya ist zur Hälfte Puerto Ricanerin, ein Viertel Afroamerikanerin und ein Viertel Deutsche. Schon mit etwa acht oder neun Monaten trat sie in Werbungen auf. Ihre erste Rolle bekam sie 1991, gerade mal mit 4 Jahren, in der Serie "The Royal Family", die aber nach der ersten Staffel eingestellt wurde. Seitdem hatte sie mehrere kurze Auftritte in Serien und Werbungen. 2009 bewarb sie sich mit Erfolg für die Rolle von Santana Lopez. Einerseits weil es ihr gefiel gleichzeitig in einer Serie zu schauspielern, singen und tanzen, andererseits weil sie ein Fan von Ryan Murphys Serie "Nip/Tuck" war. In der ersten Staffel ist Naya nur eine Nebendarstellerin, gehört aber seit der zweiten Staffel zum Hauptcast. Für ihre Rolle als Santana erhielt sie viele Auszeichnungen. Ihre erste Single "Sorry" erschien im September 2013, ein Album soll 2014 folgen. Seit April 2013 ist sie mit dem Rapper Big Sean zusammen und seit Anfang Oktober 2013 mit ihm verlobt. Am 09. April 2014 gab Big Sean bekannt, dass er die Verlobung aufgelöst hat. Filmografie Diskografie Solo Single *2013: Sorry Für Glee Alben *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 5 *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2011: Glee: The Music, Love Songs *2011: Glee: The Music, Dance Party *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award – ''Bestes Schauspielensemble – Komödie (für Glee) *2010: TV Land Awards - Future Classic ''(für ''Glee) *2010: Gay People's Choice Awards - Favourite Music Duo or Group (für Glee) *2011: ALMA Awards – Favorite Female Music Artist *2012: My TV Awards - Ridiculously Good-Looking Female '' *2012: My TV Awards - ''Supporting Actress in a Comedy ''(für ''Glee) *2012: NewNowNext Award - Cause You're Hot '' *2012: ALMA Awards - ''Favorite TV Actress—Leading Role in a Comedy ''(für ''Glee) *2012: ALMA Awards - Favorite Female Music Artist '' *2013: Giffoni Film Festival - ''Giffoni Award *2013: Taste Awards - Great Taste Prize: Hollywood Tastemaker *2014: People's Choice Award - Favorite TV Gal Pals (mit Lea Michele) (für Glee) Nominierungen *1992: Young Artist Award – Beste Darstellung in einer Fernsehserie – Schauspieler bis 10 Jahre oder jünger (für Die verrückten Royals) *2010: Imagen Award – Beste Darstellung in einer Fernsehserie – Nebendarsteller (für Glee) *2010: Teen Choice Awards - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Lesbian/Bi People's Choice Awards - Favourite Music Duo or Group (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Grammy Award - Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals (für Glee) *2011: Grammy Award - ''Best Compilation' Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Visual Media (für ''Glee)' *2011: Teen Choice Awards - ''Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2011: ALMA Awards – Favorite TV Actress - Leading Role in a Comedy ''(für ''Glee) *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2012: Grammy Award - Best Compilation'' Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Visual Media (für ''Glee)' *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - ''Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) Trivia *Ihren ersten Song schrieb sie im Alter von 15 Jahren. *Wenn sie es als Schauspielerin nicht geschafft hätte, wäre sie eine Autorin geworden. *Robin Thicke war mal ihr Schwarm. *Sie mag Sushi und mexikanisches Essen. *Naya hasst Chicken Wings. *Sie benutzt meist nur Make-up von MAC und Rimmel. *Naya trägt ihr Make-up gern natürlich. *Sie ist Linkshänderin. *Sie trägt Kontaktlinsen. *Naya glaubt an Gott. *Sie macht hot Yoga. *Sie hat einen Mac. *Mit 17 war sie ein Fan von Paris Hilton und schaute auch ihre Serie: "The Simple Life". *Ihr Bruder, Mychal, ist ein Footballspieler und ihre Schwester, Nickayla, ein Model. *Sie gewann 2011 die Kategorie "Favorite Female Artist" der ALMA Awards. *Sie sagt über das Songschreiben: "My passion for music is one of my greatest loves" (dt. Meine Leidenschaft zur Musik ist einer meiner größten Schätze). *Ihre beste Freundin ist Heather Morris. *Naya ist für verschiedene, wohltätige Organisationen tätig, z. B. unterstützt sie die Krebsforschung und setzt sich gegen Tierquälerei ein. *Sie versteht sich sehr gut mit Kevin McHale, den sie "Little B" nennt. *Sie hat 5 Tattoos: auf ihrem linken, inneren Knöchel das Peace-Zeichen, auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk das Wort "Fighter", eine Sternschnuppe auf dem rechten Fuß, eine Schleife im Nacken und ein großes Kreuz auf ihrem unteren Rücken. *Im Mai 2011 unterzeichnete Naya einen Plattenvertrag mit "Columbia Records". *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist pink. *Ihre Spiznamen sind unter anderem: Bee, Nay, Nay Nay Rivers, N’Nay, Nay Nay oder The Veiled Fairy. *Naya hat ihren eigenen Tanz, den "Naya Tanz". Zusammen mit Cory fordert sie ihre Fans auf, den Tanz zu tanzen und das Video an sie zu schicken. *Naya ist ein großer Fan von Amy Winehouse, No Doubt und Dashboard Confessional. Am Valentinestag saß sie mit ihrer Freundin immer im Auto und weinte, während sie die Lieder hörten, weil sie keine Dates hatten. *Naya hat mal einen Computerkurs gemacht, von dem sie sagte, dass er total lahm war. Sie hat den Unterricht immer geschwänzt, hat aber trotzdem bestanden.thumb *Naya arbeitete bei "Abercrombie and Fitch", gab den Job aber schnell für einen anderen auf. Sie wurde schnell befördert und sollte Mitgliedschaften für einen Golfplatz verkaufen, den es bis heute noch nicht gibt. *Naya war 2010 auf Platz 61 der Maxim’s Hot 100 List. 2011 kletterte sie 18 Pläze nach oben auf Platz 43. *Naya war 2010 auf Platz 63 der Ellen’s Hot 100 List und kletterte 2011 auf Platz 1. *Naya malt auf Autogrammen immer ein Herz vor ihrer Signatur. *Sie spielt in dem Musikvideo "Supermassive Black Hole" von 2 Cellos mit, die in Glee bei Smooth Criminal mitwirkten. *Sie hat auf Twitter über eine Millionen Follower. *Sie ist mit Big Sean verlobt. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats